Silent Understandings
by muffin777
Summary: Losing someone, fighting, saving people...things sometimes are too much to handle all at once. At the end of another hard day, Tifa supports Yuffie, without many words spoken, without many actions. Tifa x Yuffie nonyuri.


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and the characters.

* * *

><p>I let out an exhausted sigh. Lately, that's all I seem to do. Since about half an hour, I keep staring at the old ceiling of Corel's inn, lying flat on my back on the hard mattress. This place always looks so run down. Well no wonder, it's a poor town. But we saved it today. We stopped the train. Well, more like Cloud, Barrett and Tifa did.<p>

I'd never tell them straight but I honestly admire the way they all keep fulfilling whatever tasks there are to save the planet. I haven't even seen them cry ever since Aeris... Damn, I can't even think about it.

Lately I keep withdrawing from those tasks. Which doesn't exactly make me feel better. On contrary, I feel totally stupid, some ninja I am… Yuffie Kisaragi, tired? NEVER. That's what I would have said just about three weeks ago.

But right now that's just exactly the way I feel. Pathetic, right? Damn me.

Last time I did join Cloud I almost got killed in a fight, turning my back on the monster I thought was already defeated. If it wasn't for Vincent who reacted quickly enough, I wouldn't be here right now. God I earned myself a good yelling from Tifa afterwards, how I could possibly be so careless to lose focus and endanger myself like that, yada yada yada… But deep down, I knew she was right.

I sigh again. Apparently it was loud enough for Tifa to hear it, I hear her closing the book she's been reading and shift my attention to the voice speaking to me gently.

"You alright, Yuffie?"

I tilt my head to the side just enough to see her worried frown as she lies on the bed next to mine.

"Yeah…fine."

Now that was a lie. It's been weeks now I keep doing this. Telling them I was ok. After all, nobody else complained, right? So there's no reason for me to give in either.

But then again…

...I'm so tired of doing this...

...so tired of pretending that I don't think of Aeris.

...That I don't mind fighting all day long, day in, day out. Saving towns, saving people, saving the planet...

Losing people.

I suck in a small breath and hold it for a second before I speak up again.

"Matter of fact…I… you know…"

I can't.

"Nevermind."

Then I hear Tifa letting out a small sigh. I must be getting on her nerves by now with my bad mood these days. Having been the cheerful perky always-good-for-a-laugh girl it's kinda hard to hide that you're not feeling quite well. Except…

Aeris was good at it. In fact, I don't know if she ever felt bad for long, her smile always looked so sincere, so honest.

I feel the lump in my throat growing as I think of the person I'll never see again my entire life. When I notice something moist in my eyes, I turn on my side and face the wall, not wanting Tifa to see me like this. Hot tears now trickle down my cheek and my nose and I desperately try not to sniff.

"Yuffie."

I don't answer. I feel like I'd lose control if I did. Don't want that.

Seconds pass until Tifa's voice fills the room again. Usually her tone is tough, all the more reason for me to be surprised how soft and gentle it was right now.

"It's okay... ... Everything will be okay."

My fists tighten and I clench my teeth. My body instantly curls up further and I start shaking slightly. How…? How can _this_ possibly be ok?

I hear the creaking noise of the bed behind me. I don't turn around but shut my eyes tight, I try to sink in deeper into my pillow as I hear the steps approaching.

The gentle warmth coming from the hand that's softly placed on my head is almost unbearable. I curl up even more and swallow hard. A silent sob escapes my lips, the pillow is doing a good job in muffling it.

Tifa's warm hand simply stays on my hair, not moving.

"When all this is over... we will be smiling again. And it _will_ be over soon... I promise."

Her words come out in a soft whisper, but they give me a sense of security I can't explain. They convey everything I had missed so much these days. Understanding, reassurance, safety, strength... hope.

"So just hold on, Yuffie."

I let out another silent sob, but this time I nod my head, letting Tifa know that I understood. That I will be ok soon again.

The bed creaks once more behind me as she lies back down. I don't know if she's reading again or just lying there, staring at the ceiling the way I do many times. But she's there, that's all I need to know. I let my tears run freely into the fabric of the pillow and know that when they are dried, I can go on again.

Until the day comes when we can all finally smile.

End

* * *

><p>Thanks very much for reading :)<p> 


End file.
